


Tony Stark x Reader (Aristocratic!Reader)

by SapphirePearl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aristocrat Reader, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, i love tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePearl/pseuds/SapphirePearl
Summary: this is a bad summary lol - you come from an aristocratic family, and it's suffocating, until you meet Tony at a birthday party in your honour!
Relationships: Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 20
Collections: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Awesome, Tony Stark rules :")





	Tony Stark x Reader (Aristocratic!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> posted this from my tumblr xoxoreader!

afhvdsgs I’m back with another headcanon, and lol this is definitely inspired by @darkacademia.tumblr.com’s video <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cy6np8GiU4k> (please check it out, it is awesome!!)

Again a lot of the ideas in this are inspired from a bunch of random fanfics and tropes! Here we go!

  * You have grown up with strict parents, who always expect you to act perfect, elegant, poised, and to never argue with their life plans for you
  * You have grown up within the rich, aristocratic community, and have always felt suffocated with all the useless rules that are taboo to break
  * ~~Now don’t get it wrong, you are grateful for the advantages this life has given you and for the things your parents have taught you, but you also don’t want to live your life according to your parents rules, and wish to see the world, and make you our own contributions to it – you just want some agency over your own life~~
  * You parents are very excited, because it is finally that time in your life, where you are expected to get married, and become some rich aristocratic bachelor’s wife, but of course you don’t want to do that, but your parents have never really cared about your opinions ( ~~you are also too scared to argue with them, their anger is never pretty~~ )
  * It is your birthday today, and your parents are throwing a huge “birthday party” in your honour, but you know better that this is actually just an excuse for your parents to invite a bunch of rich aristocratic bachelors and their families, and make you socialize with them, in the hopes that one of them will capture your attention as a potential suitor
  * You are rightfully upset with this, and hate that you have no choice but to go along with their plans – you feel disheartened by your lack of agency
  * So here you are on the evening of your birthday, sitting in front of your vanity, in an elegant dress, with your hair and makeup done ( ~~you haven’t even made your entrance to the party and you’re already dreading the night to come~~ )
  * You decide that before your mother comes up and scolds you for making the guests wait, you should get this whole party over with
  * You head downstairs to the party, and your parents drag you around, showing you off to the numerous bachelors present, you are barely keeping up, only politely replying and acting interested when required
  * You can feel the anxiety of this whole mess creeping up on you, and you need a break before you have a panic attack in front of everyone, and so you tell your parents that you are stepping out for a washroom break ( ~~you aren’t lmao~~ )
  * As soon as you are out of sight, you run outside into the garden, and gulp in the fresh air, as you force your body and mind to calm down
  * You go to hide by the fountain, and as you sit there, you admire the light of the moon and stars as the music softly flows out from the party
  * You know that you can not sit out here for long, you get up, and turn to go inside, only to see someone else open the garden doors, and come outside
  * You don’t know if you should bother with them, but they decide that for you, because before you can say or do anything, they have already seen you, and you see a flash of surprise cross their eyes
  * Tony ( ~~lmao yes, he is finally making his appearance~~ ) recognizes you, and makes some sarcastic comment “why is the birthday girl hiding from her own party?” 
  * You sigh irritably on the inside, and paste a polite smile on your face, and turn the question around on Tony and ask him what he is doing away from the party
  * Tony lets you dodge his question, and as he is walking up to you, tells you that the party was getting boring, and that he missed the birthday girl’s pretty face ( ~~aka you lol~~ )
  * You blush at his smooth compliment ( ~~and oh wow you are really pretty when you blush~~ ), Tony smiles softly at you, and asks you for a dance ( ~~I like dance scenes okayyy they are romantic!~~ ) 
  * You look at Tony’s outstretched hand, and decide that one dance wouldn’t hurt before going back to the party, and so you put your hand in Tony, and smile up softly at him
  * Tony pulls you close, and leads you into a slow dance while the music plays softly in the background
  * As your dance comes to a stop, Tony asks you if you want to leave the party with him, telling him that you can’t because you need to go back before your parents get upset, plus its rude to the other guests
  * Tony scoffs softly, and tells you that he can tell that you would rather be anywhere else than the party, you take too long to reply, which only confirms Tony’s claim
  * Tony tells you that hey! Its your birthday, and you should do what you want, you in a rush of emotions and determination decide to agree to Tony’s request
  * Tony smiles at you, and gently grabs your hand, and leads you away from the party, and to his car, he starts driving away from the party, on the drive you two get to know each other better
  * Soon after you guys arrive at a cute little bakery, you two walk in, and look very out of place in your fancy party clothes, Tony draws your attention away from the few people at the bakery, and asks you to pick out your favourite cake
  * You instinctively decline, but he argues that a no birthday is complete without a birthday cake, so with that you pick out a cute little cake
  * You both grab the cake, and sit down in a secluded corner of the bakery, and eat the cake ( ~~the atmosphere around you two is very sweet~~ ), but you can’t help but feel a bit bittersweet as you know that this night is a one time thing
  * Tony notices this, and asks if everything is okay ( ~~lmao he thinks maybe the cake tastes bad or something~~ ), you don’t know why, but you decide to tell Tony about your issues with your parents, and how they are pressuring you into marriage, even though you don’t want to
  * Tony sympathizes for you, and tells you that you shouldn’t have to live like that, and that you should tell your parents to get off your back, and let you live your own life ( ~~as Flynn Rider says “a little adventure, a little rebellion, that’s good. Healthy, even.” lmfao~~ )
  * Tony doesn’t understand why but he really wishes for your happiness, and tells you that he will support you ( ~~and your quest to independence lol~~ )
  * You are taken aback by Tony’s reaction to all of this, and seem dubious of his claim to support you, so to combat this Tony makes a pinky promise with you, and although you find this kinda silly, you are touched by the sweet gesture and honesty in his eyes
  * Both of you notice that is getting late, and decide to head home, Tony drives you back to your house, the car is filled with a comfortable silence, which is strange, but welcomed
  * Tony stops in front of your house gates, and you kiss his cheek, thank him for a wonderful night, and wish him goodnight, Tony is for some reason caught off guard by this, and blushes, but its nighttime so you don’t notice
  * You brace yourself, and head inside, where your upset parents are waiting for you, and demanding where you have been, you are determined to not let them ruin your good mood, and tell them that you went away with a friend, and that you are tired, and going to go to sleep
  * You head up to your room, and as you get ready to sleep, you promise yourself that tomorrow morning you will stand up to your parents, and tell them that you are not going to get married, and that you are going to pursue a career in what you are passionate about ( ~~having someone else believe in you is a blessing~~ )
  * You get up early the next morning, and calmly head down for breakfast, you know your parents will question you about last night
  * After a silently eaten breakfast, you call for your parents’ attention, you take a deep breath, and tell them about your plans and how you have no desire to get married
  * Your parents become very upset with you, but you stand strong, and tell them that you will do this with or without their support, and your parents tell you to leave the house, and not comeback unless you plan on agreeing on living by their rules
  * You while upset were still hurt by their reactions, but you swallow down your tears, and with a deep breath, get up to pack your things and leave your house
  * You get your suitcases, and walk out the front doors of your house, and while it was a little scary to be completely on your own, you could not help but feel cathartic
  * You use what money you have earned on your own, and get an apartment, and start looking for jobs in the field that you have studied and are interested in
  * You decide not to contact Tony because you want to do this on your own, and prove to yourself that you can do this on your own
  * You start working, and quickly advance in your career, and with this comes a sense of self-confidence and happiness that you have not experienced before
  * During a working event, you run into Tony again, and you both are very happy to see each other, Tony notices right away that you look a lot happier, and there is a light and energy in your eyes that he had not seen before ( ~~afndiofsn it just makes you look prettier~~ )
  * He asks you if you want to go for coffee, and catch up, and you happily agree, and after the work event, you guys head to a cute little café, and spend the rest of the evening catching up
  * You both still have that strong attraction and affection for one another, and as Tony drops you off home, he asks you out to another date, to which you obviously agree, you both share a sweet and passionate kiss by your door
  * You head inside your home, and spend the rest of the night dreamily smiling about Tony (Tony also feels very elated by seeing you again, and can’t help but feel a sweet ache in his chest every time he thinks about you)
  * From here on your relationship continues to grow, and blossoms into the most wonderful love!!!!
  * Tony eventually proposes to you, and you two get married, and it’s the most love filled and beautiful ceremony, and your hearts are so full of love for one another!!!!!
  * ~~Your parents show up at the wedding (Tony becomes protective of you, but you tell him that you can handle this), and after all the guests leave, you have a private conversation with them, where your parents apologize for their controlling behavior, and you forgive them, but let them know that it will take time to build back a healthier and happier relationship with them~~
  * You and Tony continue to live on happily ever after!!!!!! ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡



Andd that’s it! Lol I’m so bad at endings, but I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
